I promise
by dawnmoonie
Summary: Un viaje como ningún otro … una promesa por cumplir … Rinoa te alcanzaré …Una historia de Hobbes y Yukina
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **I promise

**Summary: **Un viaje como ningún otro … una promesa por cumplir … Rinoa te alcanzaré …

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a squaresoft …

**Autores: **Hobbes y Yukina

**Título del capítulo: **

**Punto de vista de Selphie:**

Era espeluznante… No había otra palabra para definirlo. Estaba allí delante de todos pero a la vez no estaba… Tenía aspecto humano, de rasgos finos y angulosos, piel como el mármol y cabello platino, boca fría y marchita, ojos vacíos y horribles, en su mente una misión y en sus manos…

…_nuestras vidas._

_Un gemido me sacó de mi ridícula estupefacción, a mi lado se encontraba Quistis, la bella y genuina ex instructora. Un escalofrío me recorrió por la espalda al ver en que estado se encontraba, nunca le había visto en aquel estado… tan frágil, tan vacía, tan sola…_

Una lágrima recorrió mis mejillas desoladas, no pude aguantar la visión ante mí…aunque tampoco la podía apartar. Quise correr, correr lejos… huir. Pero los cuerpos casi sin vida de mis compañeros me lo impedían. Logré contactar con la mirada del enérgico Zell, era una mirada desoladora…sin vida.

_Otra lágrima calló por mi mejilla._

_Squall, estaba ahí de pie, con su plateada arma en una mano y su melena castaña al viento emulando a los antiguos caballeros que solían salir en los cuentos que nos leían de pequeños. Arrodillado, exhausto, y tambaleándose apoyado con fuerza sobre su sable espada, parecía haber sido el único que había aguantado las embestidas del adversario, si bien su aguante no parecía más que decisión del propio demonio, que ahora se acercaba lentamente para finalizar su trabajo dignamente. Es decir, pretendía acabar finalmente con el líder del grupo en un duelo solitario mientras los demás yacían en el suelo_._ El único que, por deseo del demonio había aguantado allí, como el caballero que era._

Alargué mi mano en el en dirección a Squall, estaba cubierta de una mareante sangre roja y a pesar de mi esfuerzo, sabía que inútil querer calmar su dolor con ese inútil gesto.

Cuando el demonio alcanzó la posición de Squall comenzó a elevarse por los aires, parecía que se volvía cada vez más y más grande aumentando así nuestra ineptitud y poca valía. Los efectos desmesurados que causaron en Squall una pequeña maldición del demonio me hicieron comprender que todos estábamos muertos.

_Hacía falta un milagro. Nos hacía falta un héroe._

_Squall, el héroe de mi corazón flaqueó, perdiendo así su arma que se clavó en el suelo con un sonido metálico como si no fuese más que un mullido algodón_

En ese momento Squall miraba a su formidable arma con devoción, cariño y deleite. Podía ver lo que pensaba a través de sus ojos color miel; admiración por su valeroso sable-pistola que tantas batallas le había hecho ganar en nombre de su amada, y desprecio hacia a si mismo por haber fallado a su arma, a sus ideales y a su Rinoa.

_La estridente risa del demonio inundó todo el paraje. Yo estaba paralizada, no era capaz de pensar en nada excepto en las últimas cosas que podía haber hecho y que estaban en mis manos hacerlas._

_Lo vi todo como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido._

_Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, oía su rítmico compás en mis oídos a coro con la risa de demonio._

_El castaño comenzó a caer con lentitud hacia su filosa arma. La impotencia de saber que el demonio no se mancharía ni las manos para matar al jefe del grupo fue suficiente como para no parar de llorar de rabia y dolor por la pérdida de mi amigo que se veía próxima. Squall iba a morir con su propia arma de combate._

_Irvine, Zell, Quistis… estamos muertos ¿Lo sabíais?_

_Un silencio vacío cayó sobre todos los presentes, de esos que siempre tienen un tinte de trágico encanto, de esos después de los cuales lloran los niños en la penumbra de la guerra._

_Squall que había cerrado los ojos sin siquiera advertirlo los abrió para ver la masacre que se iba a cernir sobre él mismo, el miedo fue lo único que se reflejó en ellos. _

Cerré los ojos no queriendo ver el drama que todos estábamos viendo… una cruel maldición que había hecho el demonio al hacernos caer uno a uno hasta llegar a Squall.

_Tenía el alma y el cuerpo aterrados._

_Y de pronto se escuchó una voz diferente a las que allí se encontraban._

_-Yo soy el único con derecho a matarte, Squall. -se escuchó con voz burlona. _

Abrí de nuevo los ojos y ante mi se encontraba Seifer que aguantaba a Squall por la cintura mientras que con su propio sable-pistola creaba una perfecta defensa para los dos.

_Squall levantó del suelo su heroica arma ayudado por Seifer y el atisbo de esperanza que vislumbró en el horizonte le ayudó a sacar fuerzas para colocarse a la par de su preciado compañero de lucha y se dispusieron a atacar el demonio._

-Su alteza no deseaba que luchara con el caballero de la bruja…-murmuró con rabia al ver el nuevo del grupo.

Tras un momento de confusión en el que el demonio demostró finalmente parte de la humanidad que su aspecto delataba, se dirigió rápidamente hacia la posición donde yacía inconsciente Rinoa y, sin apenas esfuerzo, la levantó para colocársela en sus enormes hombros.

_-Devuélveme a Rinoa-se oyó de los labios de Squall._

El acto de la tragedia acabó cuando el demonio desapareció, tras una última mirada de desprecio antes de darse la vuelta, sin dejar rasto de él… y de Rinoa.

_-¡Squall!-fue lo último que salió de los labios de la morena y lo último que mis oídos escucharon aquella noche._

_La luna se ocultó y suaves copos de nieve comenzaron a caer._

_Todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia el jefe del equipo buscando una explicación, una solución…algo. Squall lo debía saber, Squall siempre sabía._

_No fueron sus palabras si no sus ojos… _

_Mi llanto fue lo único que se escuchó._

_Rinoa había sido secuestrada por un ser anónimo, y no sabíamos como iba a acabar la trágica historia._

-Tenemos que ir a casa de Edea.-

Esa frase dicha por Quistis fue la que rompió el silencio que había reinado durante más de dos horas.

Selphie, con la cara blanca y las mejillas inundadas de lágrimas dio su afirmación, pues pese al dolor sabía que ese era el único lugar dónde podrían encontrar respuestas.

Zell saltó de golpe de su silla y comenzó a dar patadas y puñetazos en el aire.

-Si, tenemos que encontrar a ese demonio y pegarle de ostias…-dijo comenzando un monólogo interminable.

-Bien, entonces tracemos un plan de batalla…-dijo para luego quedarse completamente callada.

-Alguien debería ir a buscar a Squall...-murmuró Selphie sabiendo que era eso lo que estaba pensando la ex instructora.

-…le meteré en un bocadillo de patatas y me lo comeré a gusto y entonces…-seguía Zell

-Iré yo-dijo Seifer comenzando la marcha hacia la puerta.

Seifer encontró a Squall no muy lejos de ahí. Por lo que bien podría ser la primera vez en su vida, Seifer sintió algo que no era ni odio ni envidia por Squall, y mostró esta compasión y admiración colocándole una mano en el hombro de Squall, el símbolo de apoyo mas grande hecho por Seifer.

-Míralo por el lado positivo, Squall. Ahora que la han secuestrado seguro que Rinoa ya no te vuelve a molestar para pedirte una cita.

-…-

-Vamos a ir a casa de Edea…-murmuró y vio como Squall sin mediar palabra comenzaba a caminar de vuelta hacia el grupo.

Seifer lo siguió hasta donde estaban los otros, que se habían reunido, excepto Zell, alrededor de una mesa.

-…lo machacaré y se lo daré de comer a Ifrit y luego…-

Llegaron enseguida a casa de Edea y tuvieron suerte de encontrar a la bruja antes de que esta partiera en un importante viaje, pero desgraciadamente las noticias sorprendieron demasiado a la bruja, que no estaba enterada absolutamente de nada que pudiera guardar relación alguna con el secuestro de Rinoa. Lo único que pudo hacer por ellos antes de partir fue ofrecerles su casa para descansar.

Tras comer algo para reponer fuerzas, todos se echaron un rato para intentar sacarse de encima la resaca de la maldición, dándose cuenta de que Squall los había vuelto a dejar solos para proseguir con su meditación cerca de la playa.

_¿Dónde te has metido, Rinoa? ¿Por qué será que siempre me toca salvarte? ¿Y por qué será que me gusta tanto? Tu cara de orgullo, el reencuentro, tus ojos mostrándome esa pasión a la que no me atrevo a entregarme. Rinoa ... ¡¿Dónde estás? _

_Mientras gritaba Squall clavó con furia su espada en la arena de la playa, dejando que el acero de esta recibiera el agua salada que constantemente traían consigo las olas del mar._

-Po' fi' te hemo' encontrao'-dijo una voz a sus espaldas

-Explicación-

-No te extrese' Viento, ahora se lo explico-

-¿Trueno, Viento?-dijo Squall girándose para encararles.

-Saludos-dijo la cortante Viento.

-¿Qué pasa tio, cómo estamo'?-dijo el mas amigable Trueno

-Mensaje-le instó la chica a la vez que pateaba la espinilla del hombre.

-Tenemo' un mensaje pa' ti, Squall-dijo adolorido.

-¿De quien?-contestó Squall.

Trueno y Viento se miraron.

-Confusa-dijo la chica.

-No lo sabemo'-aclaró Trueno.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabeis?-demandó Squall

-Verá' estabamo' en el Hotel galbadia tomándono' un buen trago de… ARGGH…-gritó cuando recibió otra patada de Viento en la espinilla.

-La cuestió' e' que se nos acercó un tio con pinta' mu' rara y no' dijo: Tenéi' que darle esto al Squall…-dijo mientras sacaba un papel todo arrugado.

-Trampa-

-Hemo' pensao' Viento y yo que podía se' una trampa-concluyó

-Seguramente…-dijo Squall abriendo el sobre.

"Tengo a Rinoa. Ven a mi para que te pueda matar."

-Squall, no vaya', e'una trampa-dijo Trueno al ver la nota.

-Sabe que iré a buscarla…-

-Identificación.-dijo Viento.

-Fue… Artemisa-

Ambos guerreros saltaron al oir el nombre y se miraron con miedo y sorpresa.

-Muerta-

-¿No la mataste' compañero?-

-Eso creia… pero ahora morirá…-dijo Squall

_-…al quitarme lo que mas quiero_-pensó.

Te prometo que te perseguiré hasta donde tu vayas, Rinoa.

_Continuará_


	2. La isla de Nanchucket

**Título: **I promise

**Summary: **Un viaje como ningún otro … una promesa por cumplir … Rinoa te alcanzaré …

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a squaresoft …

**Autores: **Hobbes y Yukina

**Título del capítulo: **La isla deNanchucket

La mirada de los reservados ojos miel de Squall se cernía sobre un punto entre la línea infinita del horizonte y la profundidad inalcanzable del mar por el que navegaba su barco. Su quietud en la proa de la embarcación, su mirada perdida y su falta de parpadeo le hacían parecer un ser inanimado, sin vida...

_Me han arrebatado mi deseo de vida poco después de haberlo encontrado._

Había estado pensando meses sobre su meta final sobre tener una vida segura y tranquila, sobre dejar la vida de Seed y vivir una vida tranquila en la que no podría preocuparse sobre si seguiría vivo el dia siguiente o seguiría viendo a sus amigos junto a él… tener una vida segura, una mujer y… hijos. Y justo después de tomar la decisión de pedir a Rinoa una vida de seguridad, esta se desvanecía por el mismo horizonte, que, absorto, sus ojos contemplaban. Se la habían arrancado de su vida. Artemisa se la había arrancado y pagaría un alto precio por ello.

Sus sentimientos de odio se evaporaban de nuevo cuando su mente evocaba la imagen de Rinoa con su vestido azul. Cómo me gustaría compartir este momento con ella – pensó Squall – El mar tan tranquilo iluminado por un sol resplandeciente y un cielo despejado aunque suavemente anaranjado.

Un momento.

Squall se sacudió la cabeza rompiendo su quietud. ¿Desde cuándo le gustaban a él ese tipo de cosas? Verdaderamente Rinoa le había hecho cambiar. Y no le molestaba. Quería descubrir junto a ella nuevas maneras de disfrutar del mundo, que ahora no parecía un lugar tan horrible en el que vivir.

En ese momento, sin embargo, lo que más deseaba era encontrar a Rinoa, cerciorarse de que sus sentimientos eran algo más que un sueño placentero de su mente, que de verdad existía alguien que le había hecho cambiar tanto y alguien con la que tanto quería compartir por primera vez en su vida.

¿Estaría empezando a idealizar? ¿Estaría construyendo la imagen mental de una persona que no correspondía a una persona real como pudiera ser Rinoa? Sólo eran unas horas, pero cada vez que pasaba una de estas horas Squall veía a Rinoa más lejos, veía a Rinoa más irreal y su alma se desquebrajaba un poco más. Aquí también entraba en juego un poco su intuición, esta le decía que debía encontrar a Rinoa cuanto antes, de lo contrario podría ser demasiado tarde, y aquí de nuevo los sentimientos de Squall eran confusos. Con demasiado tarde su intuición no parecía referirse a la muerte. No sabía con exactitud a que se refería, simplemente sabía que no era la muerte. ¿Tortura? ¿Lavado de cerebro? O incluso… ¿Algo peor? ¿Y si Rinoa se sintiera decepcionada con él por haber permitido que la raptaran? O por haberla rescatado tan tarde ...

-¡Squall! – el grito animado de Selphie distrajo a Squall de sus pensamientos y el ver a la más pequeña del grupo levantada sobre una silla de la terraza del barco agitando la mano hizo que Squall dibujara una débil sonrisa sobre su marcado rostro.

-Ven aquí de una vez y haznos compañía – continuó Irvine, también medio apoyado en una de las sillas muy cerca de Selphie.

Squall, viéndose desprovisto de su tranquilidad para pensar, decidió darle a su mente un respiro y descansar acompañando a sus compañeros.

-No queda mucho para llegar a nuestro destino – le informó Quistis a Squall una vez este hubo tomado asiento junto a los demás – Aunque el capitán insiste en que no le hace nada de gracia tener que desembarcar en una isla como esa.

-Por lo que se esa isla está deshabitada. No tiene ningún peligro – dijo Squall para todo el grupo – Tampoco hubiera dicho nunca que tuviera nada interesante – con este último comentario Squall dirigió su mirada a un Seifer alejado del resto del grupo – Entonces, ¿estás seguro de que Artemisa puede estar en la isla de Nanchucket, Seifer?

-Ya te lo he dicho – contestó con tono cansado – No creo que esté ahí, pero se que tenía ciertos asuntos que tratar ahí, por lo que visitar el lugar nos podría facilitar algunas pistas.

-¿Supongo que toda esa información la sabes de la época en la que eras su fiel caballero?

-Sí – respondió secamente Seifer.

-¿Y cómo sabemos que nos podemos fiar de ti? – gritó Zell tras saltar de su asiento y ponerse a golpear el aire con sus rápidos movimientos.

-Es muy sencillo, sino fuera por mi ahora todos estaríais muertos. Creo que eso es suficiente para que puedas confiar en mi gallina.

-Pues para mi no es suficiente – respondió Zell con una doble patada en el aire – Y ... ¿me has llamado gallina?

-Ya basta, Zell – intervino Squall – por ahora es suficiente, podemos confiar en Seifer – inclinó la cabeza hacia Seifer, que respondió inclinando la suya amablemente, y continuó – iremos a la isla de isla de Nanchucket e investigaremos. No tenemos ninguna pista mejor que seguir y es mejor que no hacer nada.

-Esa isla esta en el culo del mundo…-murmuró con desagrado Irving.

-Quizá' se trate de eso-murmuró Trueno

Todos dirijieron su mirada hacia el joven guerrero con extrañeza.

Pero justo en ese momento se comenzó a divisar en la lejanía una verde isla.

-Ya hemos llegado – informó la ex-instructora tras echar un vistazo en la cubierta del barco.

El grupo desembarcó y en pocos instantes Squall ya los había dividido en grupos para que inspeccionaran la isla. Sin embargo, la isla no era muy grande, y a pesar de su exhaustivo y minucioso análisis de todo lo que pudieron encontrar, el grupo se reencontró de nuevo en la playa un par de horas después con las manos tan vacías como al principio.

La desilusión y la tristeza se hicieron visibles en el rostro de Squall, siendo tan difícil poder contemplar a Squall exteriorizando cualquier tipo de sentimiento, cuando recibió los informes de todos los subgrupos.

El silencio se apoderó del grupo nuevamente. Nadie sabía que decir o que debía hacer en ese momento. La maldita isla había resultado ser una falsa pista pero incluso una falsa pista era mejor que lo tenían ahora, que era nada.

-Venga, fuera esas caras tan largas – dijo Seifer alegremente, tono que sorprendió a todos por lo inusual que era ver a Seifer alegre.

-¿Cómo puedes estar contento en un momento como este? – dijo Zell con uno de sus habituales botes, acompañado de unos cuantos puñetazos en el aire.

Seifer se acercó rápidamente a Zell y lo pilló desprevenido dándole un fuerte golpe en una rodilla, cosa que hizo que Zell se cayera cómicamente.

-Si utilizaras sabiamente tu ira quizás podrías ir dando saltos de isla en isla y de continente en continente y acabarías encontrando a Rinoa en alguno de tus botes – el comentario de Seifer provocó las carcajadas de todo el grupo, incluyendo a Squall pero no las de Zell, que se levantó furioso.

-Serás cabrón ... – Zell dio otro de sus saltos y empezó a correr en dirección a Seifer que ya se había alejado previendo el ataque – vas a pagar caro lo que has dicho.

La actitud de Zell y el espectáculo de cómo este perseguía a Seifer por toda la playa no hizo más que aumentar las risas de un grupo que bien las necesitaba, alcanzando su clímax cuando los dos protagonistas acabaron peleándose en el agua.

A unos cien metros de donde el grupo reía con ganas dos sombras revelaban que los seeds estaban siendo observados desde unas rocas elevadas que los ocultaban.

-Te lo dije. Te dije que no se preocuparían por ti – susurró una de las sombras.

La otra de las sombras no dijo nada, pero miró tristemente la cara sonriente de Squall, de su amado Squall. Rinoa no se lo quería creer, pero ahí estaban todos, como bien le había dicho Artemisa antes de trasladarse a ese lugar remoto, un lugar donde lógicamente sus amigos no podían estar buscándola a ella.

-Admítelo. Tus amigos te han abandonado. Es el momento de que tu les abandones a ellos.

Rinoa seguía sin mirar a Artemisa. No quería mirarla a los ojos. Esos ojos de bruja la intimidaban, le daban un inmenso pavor. Ella no quería creer lo que sus ojos veían. No quería creer la evidencia de que había perdido a sus amigos. Pero quizás lo que Artemisa planeaba era lo mejor para todos, ahora ya no le importaba. Contempló durante un último instante a sus viejos amigos y retrocedió por las rocas tras darse la vuelta rápidamente, señal que Artemisa interpretó correctamente como que Rinoa se daba por vencida, de que su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección. Con lo más parecido a una sonrisa que la bruja podía reflejar en su cara, Artemisa siguió a Rinoa dejando el punto de observación vacío como lo había estado.

Cien metros más abajo Squall giró de repente su cabeza para mirar las rocas dónde pocos segundos antes se había encontrado su amada Rinoa y al verlas vacías, su corazón se despedazó un poco más.

-Vámonos, Squall, aquí no queda nada para nosotros-dijo Quistis con tristeza.

Un estremecimiento recorrió la espalda del castaño de ojos miel. Tenía un extraño presentimiento.

-Haremos una segunda exploración-ordenó haciendo que los compañeros se dispusiesen a discutir de nuevo ante la nueva orden.

-Ya hemos mirado todos los sitios, Squall-dijo Selphie con un sonido lastimero.

-Si, deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo en buscarla en otra parte-intevino Quistes.

-Ademas de investigar mas sobre el mounstruo-coreó Irvine.

-¡Squall, tío! Me duelen los pies…-dijo Zell.

-Creo que deberíamo' hacé' caso a Squall, e' nuestro jefe –convino Trueno.

Séifer bufó ante los contradictorios comentarios.

-Es una tonteria que nos marchemos porque no sabemos donde marchar, y es una tonteria aun mayor quedarse porque aquí no hay nada… yo propongo que nos quedemos aquí esta noche para descansar y reorganizar nuestras próximos pasos-dijo sabiamente.

-Bien, haremos lo que Séifer dice-dijo Squall sin admitir réplicas.

-No se como te puedes fiar de él-comentó Zell haciendo que solo Squall le escuchara.

La noche apareció rápidamente sin avisar obligándolos a montar una fogata y un campamento.

-¿Dónde están Quistis y Selphie?-preguntó de pronto Zell al darse cuenta de su ausencia.

-Se han alejado diciendo que tenían que hacer "cosas de chicas"-comentó Squall al rubio.

-"Cosas de chicas"-repitió con burla Zell.

-Deberías comprender mas a las chicas, Zell, sino nunca las conquistarías-soltó destrangis Irving.

-¿Me vas a dar lecciones pervertido?-gruñó Zell.

-Bueno, te hacen falta-comentó maliciosamente Séller.

-Nosotros nos marchamos a buscar peces al rio ¿Vale Squall?-comentó al jefe del equipo antes de marcharse corriendo con Trueno y viento esquivando la furia del rubio.

-No le hagas caso, sólo se esta divirtiendo a tu costa-dijo Irving a Zell en tono calmante.

-Ya, claro-murmuró enfadado.-¿Peces al rio?He visto escusas mejores-

Squall frunció en ceño, estas inútiles peleas debían terminar por el bien del grupo.

Pero justo cuando Squall iba a iniciar una seria conversación sobre Séifer con Zell un grito femenino retumbó en la isla.

-¡Quistis,Selphie!-exclamaron los tres chicos a la vez a la vez que apoyaban, en caso de Irving y Squall, sus manos en sus armas.

Continuará…


End file.
